Cheating is not okay
by DoILookLikeAManWithAPlan
Summary: During a break from class, Takuma finds Zero in the stables. Completely ignoring his own boyfriend, Shiki, Takuma forges a relationship with the silver haired male.  YAOI is included.
1. Chapter 1

**Cheating is not Okay**

**Show: **Vampire Knight

**Plot: **During a break from class, Takuma finds Zero in the stables. Completely ignoring his own boyfriend, Shiki, Takuma forges a relationship with the silver haired male.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight

**Chapter 1**

"You're weird," Shiki said as the night class exited the lecture hall of Cross Academy. "You know that Takuma?"

"Of course I know that," Takuma said wearing his usual grin.

The blond's boyfriend shook his head as the vampires were herded by Kaname into an area to roam during the short break between classes. Silver hair flashed before Takuma's green eyes. The vampire blinked his eyes.

He glanced over at his friend. Takuma's friend only nodded his head, knowing what Takuma wanted to do.

"Don't worry girl. They aren't going to come near you," Zero mumbled, trying to soothe the horse in front of him.

The horse was in her stable, moving about frantically.

"Is everything alright with her?" the vampire asked, stepping up to the vampire hunter.

"If you just leave it will be," Zero snapped, turning to the blond.

Takuma stopped in his tracks. Never before had the hunter snapped at a vampire. Especially if the said vampire happened to be a pure blood's best friend.

"Shouldn't you be watching for the day class?"

"Yuuki's doing that. I'm obviously busy."

Green eyes were trained on the silver haired teenager. Zero's gray eyes shot over to him quietly. Both of the boys were trying to figure out each other.

"You should head over to Shiki, Takuma," Zero said turning back to the horse.

"Are you going to be here every night?" Takuma asked.

Zero nodded his response before Takuma joined the rest of the vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cheating is not Okay**

**Show: **Vampire Knight

**Plot: **During a break from class, Takuma finds Zero in the stables. Completely ignoring his own boyfriend, Shiki, Takuma forges a relationship with the silver haired male.

**Chapter 2**

Kaname sat on the couch in the night class's dormitory later on that week. His legs were crossed and Takuma was sitting across from him. Both vampires were staring at each other.

"How long have they been like that?" Aidou asked, looking on from the staircase.

"Since Kaname found him trying to sneak into the day dorms," Shiki said, coming up behind Aidou.

"Do you know why he was?"

"I don't control him. You know that," he said, having a look of indifference on his face.

The two vampires that had been sitting on the couches had gotten up. Kaname and Takuma exited the building, talking in low voices.

"You know it's prohibited to go into the day dorms right?"

"I know Kaname. It won't happen again."

"It better not."

Takuma let out a soft breath as his friend entered the building again. He looked up at the moon, trying to come up with some way to get into the day dorms without getting caught this time. He followed Kaname into the dorms after a moment or two.

During the day, Takuma sat on his bed. Shiki was sleeping next to him. Sheets were draped over their bodies in some way. The blond rubbed his green eyes before falling back on the bed. He curled in a tight ball; his back was facing his boyfriend.

The night came too quickly for the blond headed vampire. His boyfriend was already up and getting dressed. Shiki glanced over at Takuma.

"Come on," Shiki said softly. "Kaname's going to get mad if you're late."

Takuma sat up before grabbing his uniform off the ground. He pulled it on. The two of them headed out to meet the rest of the Night class. Kaname was already at the door. He had one hand on the doorknob. The brown headed vampire looked up the staircase.

"Takuma. Shiki. You're going to make us all late," Kaname said shaking his head.

The whole class began to head out of the building to get to their class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cheating is not Okay**

**Show: **Vampire Knight

**Plot: **During a break from class, Takuma finds Zero in the stables. Completely ignoring his own boyfriend, Shiki, Takuma forges a relationship with the silver haired male.

**Chapter 3**

It was almost three in the morning before the vampires were allowed out of the class. Takuma absently left Shiki with Rima and headed to the stable. A horse began to neigh at him, calling out to the sleeping teenager.

Zero jerked awake. He knocked over the blood pills he had out. The silver haired boy looked up at the vampire.

"So you're finally out here?" the ex-human asked, standing up.

"I am," Takuma said. "I'm sorry about not showing up at your dorm room. I was stopped by Kaname."

Zero scoffed a bit and tried to calm the horse down. Blue eyes watched him quietly. Now how was Takuma going to regain the little trust he had started to receiver from the other male?

Both of them found an empty stable after Zero had calmed the horse down and sat in it casually. Zero looked into Takuma's eyes as he studied the grinning blond. The silver haired male leaned over, cupping the vampire's cheek.

In an instant their lips collided together. Zero pulled away after a few seconds.

"You should head back to class," Zero said in a whisper as they stood up again.

"I'll come by later on," Takuma said before managing to slip out of the stables and into the crowd of vampires.

Zero's hands curled into fists. He couldn't believe that he was that stupid, falling in love with a vampire. The type of creature that he hated the most.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cheating is not Okay**

**Show: **Vampire Knight

**Plot: **During a break from class, Takuma finds Zero in the stables. Completely ignoring his own boyfriend, Shiki, Takuma forges a relationship with the silver haired male.

**Chapter 4**

Days and nights blurred themselves together for Zero. The ex-human started to have dark bags under his eyes from his tireless relationship with Takuma. The blond vampire's nature was exhausting for the male.

One night, about a month after they started their secret relationship, Takuma found his side-lover sleeping underneath a tree. A smile crept onto the blonde's face. He eased himself onto the ground quietly.

"Hey Zero. You should head into your dorm," Takuma said shaking Zero awake.

"Wha-?" Zero asked, taking a look around.

"Let's get you into bed," Takuma said helping him up.

Zero nodded. The two males took the walk to the day dorms. Takuma looked over the entire building when they got to the entrance doors. This was where Kaname had found him trying to sneak into the room.

The silver haired male looked back at the other male. He grabbed Takuma's hand and dragged him into the building.

"Don't worry about Kaname. He won't care as long as you're with someone," Zero mumbled.

"You could've told me that when I tried coming here before."

"I know, but that's over with and I want to try something out."

Redness crept onto Takuma's cheeks when the blond realized what Zero was talking about. In his personal experience, nobody had suggested a thing like that to the vampire, not even Shiki. A thought dawned on Takuma.

His own boyfriend was back at the Night dorms on their one year anniversary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cheating is not Okay**

**Show: **Vampire Knight

**Plot: **During a break from class, Takuma finds Zero in the stables. Completely ignoring his own boyfriend, Shiki, Takuma forges a relationship with the silver haired male.

**Chapter 5**

The door to Zero's room slammed shut as the two males finally reached inside. The silver haired male's hands slowly began to dismantle the others clothes. Takuma watched with fascination.

"First time?" Zero mumbled as he looked into green eyes.

"I-uh-um-yes," Takuma mumbled in return.

"Don't worry," Zero whispered as he continued to undress the other male.

Takuma stumbled after Zero as the other male lead him to the bed. The ex-human was taking off his own clothes by now. Red tint filled the vampire's cheeks when he got to see Zero's pale skin. Zero looked back at Takuma before sitting on the bed.

The vampire hunter motioned the vampire over with one of his index fingers. The vampire took one step at a time.

"Don't be scared," Zero whispered as he wrapped his arms around Takuma's shoulders and pulled him down.

The two vampire's lips interlocked as they both fell into the bed. Their bodies intertwined for hours as they had fun. The moon's light filtered through the light curtains that Zero had sworn up and down that Yuuki had gotten him.

The silver haired male watched his blond partner sleep when the morning came. Zero slipped out of the bed when he needed to get ready for class. One more glance was all he needed before he left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cheating is not Okay**

**Show: **Vampire Knight

**Plot: **During a break from class, Takuma finds Zero in the stables. Completely ignoring his own boyfriend, Shiki, Takuma forges a relationship with the silver haired male.

**Chapter 6**

Takuma woke up drowsily the next night. He sat up and looked around the strange room that happened to be Zero's room before the memories filled his head. How was he going to explain this to everybody back at the night dorms?

He let out a sigh. He got out of the bed and got dressed. The blond sniffed his uniform when he left the room and bumped into someone. His green eyes followed the body up to its master's face.

"What were you doing here?" Kaname asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"I-It was n-nothing I swear," Takuma said, trying to blow it off, but failing in the end.

"Shiki was waiting all night for you to come meet him in the garden. I had to cheer him up when you didn't."

Takuma let out a sigh as he was led out of the dormitory by his closest friend. His fist clenched up when it began to click in his mind what Kaname had done.

"How could you sleep with him?" Takuma asked in a mumble.

"It was easy when you didn't."


	7. Chapter 7

**Cheating is not Okay**

**Show: **Vampire Knight

**Plot: **During a break from class, Takuma finds Zero in the stables. Completely ignoring his own boyfriend, Shiki, Takuma forges a relationship with the silver haired male.

**Chapter 7**

"Why though?" Takuma pressed.

"It just didn't seem like you were going to take any actions and Shiki was so lonely without you there," Kaname said as the two of them stopped in there tracks.

"HE'S STILL MY BOYFRIEND!" Takuma yelled at him; tears threatening to fall.

All Kaname did was smirk and walk away. A couple tears fell down Takuma's white cheeks. He brushed them away, knowing what he had done in the first place had been wrong. How could he have been so stupid?

Takuma shook it off before stomping to the night dorm to get ready for their classes. He tried to keep the daunting thoughts out of his mind. Both Shiki and he had cheated on each other, but Kaname was the one who took advantage of it all.

The blond was in a daze during his class. What the four of them had done had been wrong. He knew it when he started it all. He understood what it was going to end up like, or he thought it did. He thought he understood the whole situation clearly. But it seemed that some minor details slipped through his fingers.

**Two years later**

The silver haired male stood by his blond partner. They were both in the back pews of a large beautiful church, watching two males standing at the front of the church. They hadn't been formally invited to the wedding of Kaname and Shiki, but Zero figured it might be good for Takuma to have some closure.

Zero glanced over at the blond before saying, "Let's go before they start coming down here. You've seen enough."

All Takuma did was nod. The two of them walked out of the church, holding each others hands.


End file.
